Blame it on the alcohol
by Cutecupcakes1997
Summary: Kim's got a new partner on the beat, based just after Adam chose Nicole ...What will happen after a night in Molly's R&R Mainly KB POV :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N – First fanfic in a while, been busy with work etc., I've recently been watching Chicago P.D from the beginning and it's made me think of a little story line with Ruzek and Burgess. Kind of linked to parts of S1 partly.

Chapter one Kim's POV

It's around 2pm and I'm out on patrol with a temp patrol man Officer Tate, not much to say to him kind of a laid back cop, Things seemed to be going well for now, Attwater has taken up the spot up with Intelligence, yeah I'm not going to lie I'm a little bummed that he got the job but he's good police so he deserves it, like Platt said I'll get my chance one day. Things have kind of drifted away for Adam and Me, we've hardly talked after he said he wants to try and keep his relationship with his girl.

I'm strained from my thoughts when a call comes in through my radio. "Ten Thirteen robbery in progress 115 South Hoarth Street " Dispatch crackled through the radio.

"Ten Thirteen Received on our way". I reply as Tate drives Lights and Sirens.

As we get there two young offenders are seen on foot heading down the bank, Tate heads in to see what was taken as I head down to catch the offenders. Luckily for me both of them give up about 5 minutes into the chase.

Heading back to the station after shift I head straight for the locker room and take off my belt and vest, I let down my hair and start to pull out my clothes to change into, as I step back my locker is shut in front of me, startled by the bang I look over and Adam's hand is still on my locker.

"Sorry, thought it was funny" Adam smirked as I give him a dig in the arm.

"What you doing down here anyways aren't you meant to be at your desk catching the bad guys" I hissed back at him not in the right mood to look at him.

"Shifts over thought I'd come see if your alright, we've hardly spoke" Adam took a pause, "I miss speaking to you, it's not the same having to listen to Alvin's back in the day chats".

"What do you want from me Adam?, I don't know how much more I can give, I'm mentally drained trying to get my head back into the game but I can't if you keep coming back".

"I know I've been a jerk and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have chosen Nicole over you" Adam sits down next to me on the bench holding his hands between his knees arched over slightly as he looks at me "I've realized that everything I've ever been after in my life was you and knowing your not in my life everyday, that sucks".

I look at Adam in disbelief "I like you Adam you know I do, but my head isn't in the right place to be dealing with this right now"

"I know and it's all my fault, look come with us to Molly's tonight I'll buy you a drink we can talk and after tonight if you still think I'm a total ass than that's fine I will leave it at that, but I really don't want this to be it for us".

"Okay, let me get changed I'll meet you down there" I reluctantly agree to drinks, I need to get it all off my chest.

I pack up my stuff and head on home to get a change of clothes, by this times it's around 7pm just starting to get dark out, as I pull up my jeans and pull down my top I'm just about to sit on the bed and out on my heels when I get a knock at the door. I head on over to look through the peep hole and stood there is someone who appears to be Adam leaning against the frame of my door.

Giving my outfit a quick brush down with my hand I open the door "hey I was just about to leave what you doing here? Thought we were meeting at Molly's?" trying to look less flustered I brush my hair back behind my ear .

"I know I know but it's dark out and I thought I'd be a kind gentleman and walk you to Molly's since it's dark out and you don't know who's lurking in the neighborhood this time of night" I can tell Adams making an excuse he's doing that cute babbling thing that always gets me.

"Aren't you forgetting I'm a cop?" I laughed as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door

"A damn hot one too" Adam muttered under his breath as I walked down the stairs past him I give him a hit in the stomach with my clutch bag.

Heading into Molly's I walk over to Attwater, Dawson alongside Gabby, "hey guys how's it going?"

"Not bad, hey I heard on the radio today you tackled down two guys at once good on you Kim!, We were heading back to house when we heard your call on the radio". Gabby said handing me a glass.

"Well I'm known to be a bit badass when it comes to chasing the bad guys" I smirked as I took a sip of my drink I looked over my glass to see Adam smiling behind his bottle, as he takes a drink we both lock eyes once again.

Sometime later and a few too many vodka doubles later I kiss Gabby goodnight on the cheek and stumble out of Molly's with Adam and Attwater, we both head down the street before Kevin head down his road a block behind mine. As I reach my front door (how I managed to climb my front steps in heels this drunk I will never understand) I turn to Adam "hey thanks for tonight man, I really needed the *hiccup* company *hiccup*.

Before I knew it my lips are locked into Adams as I'm carried into my bedroom and laid back onto my bed forever trying to rip off Adams jacket. The rest of that night became a complete blur.


	2. It's just me and you

Blame it on the alcohol Chapter 2

Morning sun is just bouncing through the gap in between the curtains, just enough to make me stir, as I sit up in bed I hold my head in my hand leaning on the quilt, "I've got to know when to stop drinking" I said to myself, a groan mumbles beside me as I look to my right I see Adam still flat out under my sheets "Ssshhit" I whisper to myself looking around the bed I reach down and grab my shirt from the floor and head out the door grabbing some pants from the draw on my way. I head down the stairs and straight to the kitchen I grab a cup and stick it under the tap of the coffee machine, I lean back with my arms stretched out against the counter hanging my head down trying to stop the fuzzy spell that remains from the drink.

I grab my cup and sit on the stool along the counter placing my elbows on the counter with my head down in my hands. "hey erm hi" I turn my head to see Adam stood in the doorway to the hall and stairs. I simply smile back and grab my cup "Coffee?" I ask as I turn to get off my chair, "no thanks… I think I erm…I think I best head back home… thanks though" Adam raises his hand to say bye as he turns to walk out my house.

The door shuts behind him, I breathe out deeply "what the hell did I do" I kept thinking to myself, "I slept with Ruzek, Ruzek, Kim you slept with Adam still what is wrong with me he's a taken man.

I'm brought out of my deep thoughts by my alarm "Ugh last thing I need workkkk!" I head up the stairs and shove on my uniform and head out the door just as Tate was pulling up in the patrol car.

"Wow you look like crap and a half, what the hell did you get up to at Molly's last night" Tate laughed

"You don't want to know" I lean back into the window staring into the distance as a call breaks through my radio.

"Ten Thirteen backup requested by Intelligence Shots fired 2218 Rainton industrial" I roll my eyes "Ten Thirteen Copied eta 5 minutes out" Tate slams her foot down as I hit the sirens.

We pull up to the scene were greeted by Jay and Erin " Hey Burgess some moves you bust out last night, hey" Jay squeals as I nudge him in the arm "we've got two suspects inside holding a civilian hostage, we need you Tate to cover with Olinsky and Attwater, Burgess your with us.

Heading round to the back of the building we get the go ahead by Sergeant Voight Jay heads in first followed by Erin then me at the back, as we head further in I spot Ruzek and Dawson at the bottom of the hall, my heart just wants to sink but I need to keep my head in the game. After a few intense and close calls we managed to get the suspects out (well for now) and the hostage out unharmed.

As we have our debrief back at intelligence I can feel Adams eyes burning a hole in the back of me, as soon as out debrief is done I head through the locker room to freshen up before Platt gives us a new assignment, as I finish spraying my armpits I take a minute to sit down and just have a breather.

"Hey can we talk?" Adam said as he leaned against my locker, "I'm not sure that's a good idea" I try to get up and walk off before Adam grabs my shoulder and sits me back down, "look last night was fantastic, of what I can remember, I don't regret it one minute"

"What about Nicole" I interrupt, "Me and Nicole are done, she didn't want to commit to a long distance relationship so she broke it off the night before we went to Molly's".

I took a deep breath and sigh in relief knowing at least I didn't make Adam cheat, "what are we going to do Adam, we tried this before and it didn't work out were right back to were we first began"

"This times different" Adam looks at me deep into my eyes

"How?" I gulp the lump in my throat

Adam leans over and places his hand behind my ear whilst pulling me in for a kiss, "because it's just me and you"

We both smile before leaning back in for one last long kiss.

"You better go" I said as I pull away, I'm due back out on patrol and if we get caught by Voight again we will not hear the last of it.

Adam kisses me on the head as he stands and walks out "ill call you tonight"

Giving one last smile to each other Adam walks out and I soon follow after heading back down to find Tate.


End file.
